Bigfoot (Creature)
Other Names : 'Mountain Man , Yeti , Sasquatch '''Appearance : ' Bigfoot's main fur colour is a mixture of grey whitish with the main skin being a dark grey from the face to the feet of the Creature.The main body is covered in a thick fur which provides the creature with camouflage and keeps it warm on the cold nights in the Forest.The eyes of the beast glow a deep bright lime green color that is visible when the player can see it charging. It has red colouring around the mouth, that we assume to be blood. '''Diet : Bigfoot is shown to be both Herbivore and Carnivore as shown in the Survival Bigfoot Guide.But the Beast is shown to be more of a Meat eater than a peaceful Plant eater when the Player uncovers the Missing Bodies of Tourists which have shown to be mutilated with no ead.It is also shown as a Carnivore by being heavily attracted to Deer Meat possibly because of the abundance of Deer in the Jasper Forest System. Behaviour : Bigfoot is shown to be very aggressive around Players as shown when it attempts to grab or swipe at the Character.When the Beast attacks loud footsteps are heard before a grunt or roar after this It proceeds to attack before retreating into the Forest.Once in the Forest it will run off for a few minutes before coming back for the Player as shown when it is tracked with Tracking Bullets.Bigfoot normally is shown to lurk in the deepest parts of the Jasper Forest System and is shown to be a being who is not afraid of killing humans.The main hunting times of Bigfoot is seen to be Dawn,Dusk,Night because It tends to blend in with It's surroundings. How to kill Bigfoot : There are a few ways to conquer the beast as it tries to slaughter you. One effective way is to use Baited Traps which will lure Bigfoot with a piece of Deer Meat, which is highly favoured by the Creature, and do damage. Upon the Trap being sprung the Beast will unleash a powerful roar which can be echoed across the Valley so the Player can hear. Another way of capturing the beast is by going head to head with it in the forest. This option is the most dangerous as the Bigfoot is able to hit the player and instantly run away. A good spot to attack from is in the Head-Shoulder area, which will usually force him to retreat to the Deep Forest. Habitat : Bigfoot's location is primarily shown to be in the Jasper Forest system as shown but also a new tundra map is under development shown in the main menu.Jasper Forest is shown to be full of wildlife which can help feed a Bigfoot for some time when there is Deer roaming free around the Forest.The Forest also houses a river or stream system which lead to a waterfall can provide the Creature with fresh water. Defeat/Death : Upon the last remaining health point depleted the Bigfoot will stop in Its tracks and will appear to be dead.When a Player walks or runs up to It the option "Capture Bigfoot" will appear and doing this attaches a rope to the Creature which is now a makeshift sled to the Player.Once the Player has dragged the now deceased Creature to the cage on a truck the option "End Game" will appear on the top center of their screen and clicking this will boot the Player back to the main menu. Video : This Video is meant for new players that have started the Game.Take not of Bigfoot's behaviour. Similarities With Other Cryptids : * Most Cryptids are generally seen as passive but the Bigfoot is heavily aggressive. * Both the Rake and Bigfoot attack the Players * Also both are carnivores and live in Dark Forest or Jungle Areas Category:Animals Category:Monsters